My Five Lives
by Emily Hart
Summary: Have you ever wondered how different Tris and Caleb would be if they came from a different faction and went to the same one? I have. "I never thought I would say this, but why is there more than one me?" T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Abnegation

Chapter 1: Abnegation

Beatrice

I stared out into the cold, foggy night. Tomorrow was the big day for me to decide whether I stay with my family or leave all this behind. My brother Caleb hid himself in his room. I, on the other hand, crept down stairs after my family went to bed. I might not see this house ever again.

Did I want to wear gray all my life? Or blue? Or black? I already knew that I could fit in with Erudite, Dauntless, or Abnegation. All I didn't know was which I would join. My brother helped me make dinner that night. I knew that he wanted to join Erudite. My brother has been hiding himself in gray too, but he was a lot better at hiding than I was.

"Beatrice?" My brother's voice cracked. I looked at him. His eyes were squeezed shut. "I am going to dauntless with you." I was shocked.

"What?" I was near speechless. He looked right at me.

"I am going to dauntless with you." He was being so abnegation right now that I couldn't believe it. He was willing to give up his whole future just for me.

"Why?" There was nothing else to ask.

"I don't want you getting hurt... Or worse." He didn't need to say anything else. Those few words brought tears to my eyes. I blinked a few times but it was no use, they still spilled over.

"I love you too, Caleb." We finished the dishes in silence.

* * *

The next morning, we rode the bus to the Hub, the tallest building in the city, where we would decide the rest of our lives. I knew that Caleb would go with me to dauntless. I felt tears rise up and burn my eyes. We both stood in the middle to give our seats to an elderly amity couple.

I figured I might as well do a few good things before I do something selfish in front of many people.

We stood in a line in reverse alphabetical order. My brother would choose before me. I didn't pay attention to any of the other 16 year old's until it was my brother's turn. We squeezed each other's hands for reassurance.

He walked up next to Marcus, who handed him the ceremonial knife. My brother looked at the Erudite bowl longingly. He stood next to the dauntless bowl and abnegation bowl. The next movement was quick. He cut his palm just enough to draw blood.

I saw him place his hand over the dauntless bowl, I couldn't hear the sizzle of his blood over the pounding of mine. After he went and sat with the dauntless, I was called up.

I stood between the two bowls just as he did.

I took the Knife from Marcus. I held my hand out, not over any of them. I sighed, bracing myself, and made a small cut on my palm. A few drops of blood fell on the floor, but I quickly cupped my hand.

I moved my hand to the left over the dauntless bowl and poured the blood onto the red hot coals.

I barely heard my blood sizzle over the gasps of the other factions. I understood their outrage. It wasn't just one Abnegation leaving for dauntless, it was two. Not to mention two years earlier, a boy named Tobias Eaton, Marcus' son, left for dauntless.

I handed a very shocked Marcus back the knife and went to the dauntless section of the room. I sat next to Caleb on one side and a candor girl with dark skin on the other.

"Hello, I'm Christina, and you are?" She stated plainly.

Beatrice didn't sound quite right anymore. It was an abnegation name, not dauntless. "Tris." Yes that sound better. Caleb gave me a funny look.

"Caleb." He said to Christina. She nodded.

"That's cool." But we didn't get to say much else. After the last boy picked Amity, the Dauntless were the first to leave. We thundered down the steps. It was different than the Abnegation coming up.

We were in sync almost, quiet and serene, but these brutes were shouted and ran down with no order.

I loved it.

Eventually I joined in the shouting. Caleb stared at his feet so he didn't trip. I laughed when he did. He nearly ran into the blonde Erudite in front of us.

"Sorry." He had to shout just to be heard.

"No problem. I'm Will." He said smiling.

"Tris, this is Caleb." I said returning the smile. It felt so good to shout without reason. Without fear of being scolded by her family.

"It's nice to meet you." Will said. He held out his hand for us once we were no longer on the stairs. Caleb hesitated before taking it. Shaking hands was the formal greeting for the Dauntless. Abnegations just nodded their heads at each other.

I took his hand quickly. It was a firm handshake. It nearly hurt my hand. I really needed to toughen up.

"Well, we really need to focus." Will said spotting the train ahead of us.

We saw the Dauntless-born jumping on the trains easily. I got ready. We ran alongside the train. Will jump on and helped Christina. I grabbed onto the door handle. Christina helped me inside. Caleb was struggling. I reached out my hand. He took it. I wasn't strong enough to help him in, so Christina and Will had to help me.

"Thank you." I said. I heard someone scoff. It was a Candor boy with black hair.

"Who let the stiffs on the train?" He said. I was angry.

I started to move but Caleb stopped me.

"Let it go. We will be getting this more often." He said. I wanted to argue, but I knew that it was probably true.

I sat back down and leaned my head back and closed my eyes. As we traveled, I listened to the roar of the wind through the open doors. It was almost peaceful. Like when we were thundering down the steps in the Hub.

Chaotic, but somehow peaceful. It doesn't make much sense, but it's the truth.

* * *

"Do they expect us to jump off now." Christina asked. I opened my eyes and looked where she was looking. We were several stories up, verily close to a building. I watched as Dauntless born started to jump off and onto the roof of the building. We stood up and stood by the door.

"You will have to drag me out of this train." Christina stated.

"Fine, I will." I said. She smiled gratefully at me.

"Are you insane?" Caleb asked. I smiled at him.

"No, we have to do this. We need to be brave." I stated with more confidence that I thought possible. He rubbed his face.

"Fine, but you need to drag me out too then." I nearly laughed. I grabbed one of each of their hands, backed up a bit, ran and jumped.


	2. Amity

Chapter 2: Amity

Bea

I let my mother braid my hair into a fishtail braid. My dull blond seemed to look better that way. I kept fidgeting with my red skirt. I was nervous. I had reason to be. I would be choosing a different faction today. I knew that much to be true.

I belong to more than one faction. Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. I am what is known as Divergent.

I knew I could never be Abnegation. And I hated Erudite.

I wanted to be in Dauntless. _He_ was the reason. Toby. My boyfriend.

I hadn't seen him in the two years that he was in Dauntless. I didn't even know if I would recognize him. Would he be different now that he was in a different faction? My breathing sped up. I didn't know what I should expect.

I didn't know if he would even look the same. I have seen what can happen to people who join Dauntless.

Ever since he told me that he was going into Dauntless, I started working harder. Carrying boxes that got heavier and heavier. Climbing trees instead of using the ladder to pick apples. You do not know how many times the peace serum was used because I would get angry at people at school because Toby changed factions.

Leaving the peaceful faction to the one where everyone is always getting into fights and jumping off of trains is pretty dramatic.

It's almost like an Abnegation leaving for Dauntless. Though I have never heard of an Abnegation leaving for Dauntless, it's probably happened before.

After my mother was done, I fiddled with it as I went to find my brother, Caleb. He used to be friends with Toby. He knew my decision long before my parents knew.

"Hey Bea. Ready to go?" We were getting ready to go to the Hub. I nodded quickly. I needed this day to be over quickly.

I had 2 small pictures. One of me and Toby, a week before he left, and one of my entire family. The one of me and Toby was very worn and slightly rumpled. I looked at it everyday.

"Come on." We walked to the truck that would take up to the Hub. We got into the bed of the truck. I liked the wind in my face as we drove.

No one spoke as we started moving.

We made it to the Hub with the Abnegation. They had to take buses to get here, and we had to take cars.

With the roads the way they are, we are usually the last ones to arrive.

* * *

"Caleb Prior." Marcus says. He is wearing a red suit with a yellow shirt and a red tie. He's Toby's father. He's a cruel man. He would abuse his son and wife Evelyn.

I hated him with all my heart. He was the reason why Toby left.

My brother walked up to the bowls. He looked longingly at the Erudite bowl, but moved in front of the Dauntless and Abnegation bowls. I hold my breath.

I watch as he cut his palm and dripped his blood on the coals. I gasp. My brother, the brainiac, chose Dauntless. My knees turn to jelly as my name is called, and I walk to right where my brother just stood moments before.

I make a small cut on my palm, I listen as my blood sizzles on the coals. All I can think of is my blood dripping right on top of Caleb's blood.

Well that, and how I will see Toby in just a short while.

* * *

In the train I met Christina, a girl from Candor. When I told her my name, she thought that it was strange that it was an Abnegation name instead of Amity.

"I am thinking about changing it when we get there. Tris maybe." It sounded right for some reason. Like it should have been my name all along.

* * *

We now stood on the roof top to a building. A girl didn't make it. I couldn't look as her sister screamed. My brother helped her.

That's Caleb for you. Selfless. It was like he belonged to Abnegation.

To get to the roof top, we had to jump off of the train onto it. I had to pull Caleb and Christina with me. A man stood before us. He claims to be Max.

"If you want to get into the Dauntless compound you are going to need to jump. The Dauntless born most likely now what to expect, so let's allow the transfers to go first." He said.

No one seemed willing, so I stepped up. I pulled off my yellow cardigan, and dropped it on the roof top. I stepped up onto the ledge of the building. I took a deep breath.

"An Amity, there just as bad as stiffs." I heard someone scoff. I resisted the urge to turn around and punch whoever said it.

I took another deep breath, and jumped.

* * *

I didn't scream as I fell. It was as if I had done this before. I wasn't afraid. My skirt streamed above me as I fell backwards.

I landed on a net. Hands instantly reached up to help me. I grabbed one of them. Some how the long slender fingers felt familiar. I rolled off and HE caught me.

"Toby?"

 **Hello, I got my first two reviews so I am updating now rather than later! I hope that this is a good story. I am making to were there are different versions of the Prior and Eaton families if you can't tell. But should I make one of the lives factionless, because of the fact that Andrew and Natalie didn't like Erudite? Or should I make it to were Andrew knows Natalie's mission? Or both and have 6 versions of Tris?**

 **If you come up with a good idea, I might put you in my book.**


	3. Candor

Chapter 3: Candor

Beatrice

I walked home with my brother Caleb, and my friends Al and Christina. Al had a small cut now since he got into a fight with Peter. Peter is a bully that has been picking on me since I was younger.

Christina hates him with a burning passion and he knows it. Al doesn't like him, but he does have a crush on me. I care about Al, but he knows that I since I am going into another faction to be with my boyfriend Tobias, he doesn't flirt with me or anything.

We, being Christina, Al and I, are going into Dauntless. I didn't tell them that I scored inconclusive, meaning that I am Divergent, but we aren't supposed to tell our results of our aptitude test anyway.

Caleb is probably going into Erudite.

He is the intelligent one of our group. Not saying that we aren't smart. It's just that Caleb is always searching for answers.

"Oh, look who it is. Come back for more?" I heard Peter's voice ask. Then I heard only Molly's laugh, because Drew's was always silent. I rolled my eyes.

I stepped forward. Al grabbed my arm.

"Please don't fight them." He begged. I looked up at him. He hated violence, even though he fought Peter for me today.

"I can't promise that." I told him. "I am going to Dauntless. It's good practice." I tried to joke. He sighed and let me go.

I walked forward. I saw them in the shadow of an alleyway. "You know, it's considered cowardice to pick on someone smaller than you?" I asked.

"I don't really care. You're just a Stiff in black and white." He shot back.

My hands curled into fists. I wanted nothing more than to punch him. His smirk was cruel. Molly and Drew stood on either side of him. They were as mean, and probably meaner than they were ugly. Well, only Molly was ugly. And I have told it to her face that she was ugly.

"Hey, what's black and white and ugly all over?" I asked, looking right at Molly, smiling as sweetly as I could manage. She made an animalistic growl deep in her throat.

"We don't have time for this." Peter said. "Let's go, before her Stiffness rubs off on us." They laughed.

"Yeah, we need to get home too. We wouldn't want to catch Molly's ugly." Christina snickered.

"Hey do you want me to break you!?" Molly yelled. Al step up right behind me. I could tell that it was him from his lemongrass and sage smell that was unique to him.

"Leave her alone." He stated.

They laughed again.

"Oh, how sweet. Al, you know you will never have her, right?" Peter asked. Al grew angry.

"I know that. But I can still protect my friend." He said.

"Did you friendzone yourself?" Peter asked. I couldn't see Al's face but I could feel his anger in waves.

"Let's go. Just be lucky that Tobias isn't here right now." Al said grabbing my arm. He started to pull me away. His fingers dug into my skin. It started to hurt. I wanted to say something but I didn't.

Caleb and Christina followed close behind us. Once we were far enough away, Al let go. He was at still fuming though.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair a few times. It reminded me of Tobias, were whenever he talked about his father, and what he did, he would get so angry, stressed, and fearful.

He didn't like how weak and powerless he was when it came to his father. But Marcus was the leader of Candor. He was supposedly the most honest man in Candor. But trust me, he was the worst of liars.

"Al, just stop thinking about it. They are just bullies. They will probably be factionless before we know it." I tried to assure him. It seemed to help. He relaxed his shoulders.

"Thanks Beatrice." He smiled at me. I smiled back, only because it was the only thing I could do.

* * *

The next day, the choosing ceremony, me and my family went to the Hub. My mother wore a black tanktop, and a black and white skirt. I could see her tattoo that she got when she was in Dauntless.

She sometimes make us chocolate cake, she said that the cake is one of the things that Dauntless is most proud of.

I got off of the bus and stared up towards the top of the building. It was so tall that I couldn't even see it even on the clearest day.

I breathed in the fresh breeze. When I released it, I walked inside with my family.

* * *

"Caleb Prior." Marcus called out. He walked up and took the knife from Marcus.

From here I had a clear view of the bowls. He looked at the Erudite bowl. He cut his hand. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his blood go in with the already red water in the Erudite bowl.

"Dauntless!" Marcus called out. My eyes snapped open.

 _Did he say Dauntless?_

I look up and my brother walks over to the Dauntless and stands next to Christina and Al.

"Beatrice Prior." My legs start to shake as I walk up. Marcus hands me the knife. He gives me a death glare. He hasn't liked me since I started to date his son.

He grabbed my wrist.

"Going to be with HIM?" He sneered at me in a whisper.

I squared my shoulders, "Yes I am. And you can't stop me." I stated calmly. His eyes flared with hatred.

"I hate you." He stated.

"Good, because the feeling is mutual." I said as I pulled away from him.

I cut my palm and dripped my blood on the Dauntless coals.

* * *

On the train, I punched Peter. He was making fun of me.

 **5 minutes ago:**

"You are never going to make it. I am surprised that you even made it onto the train." He sneered.

"Stupidsayswhat." I say quickly.

"What?" He asked.

Everyone arounds us starts laughing. He turns bright red.

"At least I am not a Stiff in Black and White." He says.

"No, you just pick on girls who are smaller than you." I smirk. The Dauntless born around us hears this.

"Is this true?" A boy with warm brown skin asks. Christina, Al, Caleb and I all nod. The boy shoots Peter a death glare.

"At least I don't have someone else fight my fights for me." That's when I stand up.

It's a bit difficult being in a moving train, but I manage. I walk over to him. He doesn't even see it coming. My fist smashes against his nose. Even over the wind I hear the crunch of his nose breaking.

I turn and sit back down.

* * *

I step up onto the ledge. I talk a deep breath, and jump.

* * *

A hand reaches out and I take it. I roll off of the net that I landed on. He has to catch me.

"Tobias?" I ask. He looks different from the last time that I saw him. He's more muscular now, his features more refined.

He smiles that smile that I missed for two years.

"Wow. You are beautiful." He whispers. I roll my eyes.

"That's a lie and you know it." I say.

"No it's not. Right at this moment you are the most beautiful thing in the whole world." He tells me. "First jumper: Tris." I give him a funny look. He just smiles.

 **Here you all go! I hope that it is good.**


	4. Erudite

Chapter 4: Erudite

Bee

I push my glasses farther up on my face.

I don't need them, but it's supposed to make me look smarter. Not like it matters. I am not pretty. I am very plain looking. I wipe my hands on my blue skirt. I walked out of the room. I just took my aptitude test.

It scored inconclusive.

Divergent.

I heard rumors that Divergency was dangerous. That it made me dangerous.

I was freaking out. I sat back down next to my brother. Edward, a somewhat friend of mine, placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You OK?" He asked. I nodded but didn't say anything. Edward has been teaching me to fight, because I was going to Dauntless to be with my boyfriend, Bias. His full name is Tobias, but doesn't like it.

He doesn't like it because of his father. I like his name though.

Will also sat next to me. Will looked just as worried as Caleb did. He never wore glasses. He also helped me with going to Dauntless. He practically made me memorize the Dauntless manifesto.

"Edward, can you get her some water, she doesn't look well." Caleb said. His glasses were sliding down his nose. Edward nodded. He stood up and walked away. I placed my head between my knees.

"Was it the serum for the simulation?" Caleb asked. I didn't want him to know the truth so I nodded. He rubbed my back. I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up and saw Edward with Myra, holding a cup of water.

"Here you go." He said as I reached for the cup. I downed it in one guzzle.

I waited until the last of the 16 year old were done before I shot up and headed for the door. Edward, Myra, and Caleb followed me. I felt sick to my stomach. I knew I wasn't going to throw up or anything. It was just the news that I got was a little unsettling.

* * *

When me and Caleb got home. I went to my room. My mother and father were always in their office when we got home. I never know what they are working on, but they say that it is very important.

I remember when I was a little girl, being very curious, asked my mother what she did in there.

 _"Sweetheart, what daddy and I do is for the good of the city. We may just save many people's lives someday. But for now it is a secret." She smiled. She rubbed my head and went into her office with dad._

 _I tilted my head to the side. I am never told what they do in that room. Whenever they aren't in it, and even when they are in it, it is always locked._

 _My brother placed a hand on my shoulder._

 _"It's OK Bee, Let mom work. They are doing it to help us too. Just be patient." He smiled. He hugged me before going into his room._

I sighed as I stared at my door. I thought about everything. But the thought that kept coming back to me was when Bias told me that he was changing factions.

 _"Bee, I need to talk to you." He said as I cleaned the fresh wounds on his back. I didn't answer because I was focused wholly on my task at hand. "This may be hard on you, but I am going to Dauntless." I stopped._

 _"WHAT!?" I started crying. He turned to face me. "You can't leave me." He wrapped his arms around me._

 _"I'm sorry, but I am tired of being afraid of him." He said. I understood where he was coming from. With all the stuff he's had to endure over the years, I should have seen this coming._

 _He stayed the night as I cried my eyes out. When I was done, he spoke again._

 _"You could always come with me." He said. " I know that you couldn't do it now, but when you turn 16 you could. I couldn't ever imagine my life there without you. Yes it will be a hard two years on both of us, but we can do it. I know it."_

* * *

The next day, we took our car to the Hub.

* * *

"Caleb Prior." Marcus called out. In his crisp blue suit, he looked normal as an Erudite. But it was just cruel.

I didn't like him as much as I didn't like Jeanine Matthews. She was the leader only because she had the highest IQ.

* * *

"DAUNTLESS!" Marcus called out. I was shocked that my brother chose Dauntless.

He loved learning, he loved how much knowledge was available for him. I just couldn't understand why he would choose another faction.

I started walking up before Marcus called my name. I took the knife, cut my hand and poured my blood on the Dauntless coals.

* * *

"TOBIAS!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck. I couldn't believe that he would be the first Dauntless that I saw in the compound.

"Hey baby." He whispered. I smiled.

"You know this girl, Four?" A girl called out from behind him.

"Of course, this is Tris. The girl that I was telling everyone about." Four? Tris? I looked up at him. He winked at me. I loved it.

"First jumper Tris." Bias called out. People in the dark that I couldn't see cheered. I felt a surge of pride. "I'm glad that you came. It sucked without you here." He whispered.

He kissed me gently. "I can't wait to show you around. But just because you are my girlfriend doesn't mean that I am going to go easy on you. You need to train just like everyone else." He said it loud enough for the people close to him to hear, and maybe the people in the shadows.

"I don't expect you to. In fact, if you do go easy on me, I will kick your butt." I only half joked.

* * *

After the tour, I sat next to Bias with a few friends that I made on the train, Christina, Will, Al, and my brother. I ate my hamburger with one hand, and held Bias hand with the other.

"So, you two grew up together?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, we dated before he changed factions. I have been planning on coming here since he came here." I explained. Bias smiled at me. "Wait do I have to call you four now?" I asked.

He laughed. "You can call me whatever you want, remember Tris." He smiled. Man I missed that smile.

"Gah, get a room you two." Will said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

That's when the room went quiet. I looked and saw Erik. I hadn't seen him in two years. He was mean to everyone. He spotted where we sat and sat on the other side of Bias. His face was now covered in piercings.

He noticed our hands with our fingers interlaced together. He laughed.

"Wow. I didn't think you two would last with so much time between you." He smiled cruelly.

I wanted to hit him so badly.

"Good luck trying to get in." He said to me cruelly.

 **Here is the 4th chapter of My Fives Lives. I hope that you all love it as much as the first 3.**


	5. Dauntless

Chapter 5: Dauntless

Tris

I kissed Tobias on the net. I was about leave to take my aptitude test.

"Don't worry. I will be here. You don't need to worry. I won't ever leave you." I whispered. He smiled.

"I know. I just needed to hear it again." He whispered again. I smiled. "You better get going, but I will see you soon." He kissed me again.

"I love you." I said, poking his chest with each word. He smiled.

"I love you more." He said kissing me with each word. I may not be pretty, but at this moment, I felt beautiful.

* * *

Me and my brother jumped onto the train heading to the school. It was near the Hub. The Hub was the tallest building that was in the city. I watched the city fly by as I sat near the open door. It whipped my hair around my face, it didn't sting my face like it used to.

Once we neared the school, we all jumped of, some of us rolling as we landed to ease the fall, other's just landed on their feet. I adjusted my black tank top, and walked inside.

I couldn't wait to go home. Home to my Tobias. My Four.

Only I called him Tobias anymore. He changed his name when he was an initiate to get into Dauntless as a full fledged member. He hated his name, almost as much as he hated his father.

But I loved his name. That the only reason why he likes his name.

We grew up together. I always was the one to clean him up when his father beat him. Marcus was never drunk, but I thought that he was when he hurt Tobias. I made it to where he didn't have any scars. Now, his father doesn't even touch him.

His father, when I told Amar what happened, got kicked out of Dauntless for, and I quote "Cowardness."

He had tattoos for all five factions. He did it to have something good to cover up all the bad that happened to him over the years.

* * *

I had an Abnegation to administer my test. She had her hair up into a bun. With her gray clothes, she was very plain. She looked a few years older than me. Maybe Tobias' age, or a year older. She had tanned skin and dark hair. Her eyes were a warm brown color.

I looked at myself in the many mirrors on the walls. I looked strange. As if I belonged in Abnegation. I had a long, narrow nose, eyes that were too big, and dull blond hair. Plus I was small. I was the smallest of all of the girls my age. Lynn, a friend of mine, was taller than me and looked more muscular. But I could beat her in a fight.

Uriah, another friend, was very muscular, but slower than me. I am able to beat him more than half of the time. But Whenever I fight his brother Zeke, I can't win.

He just had more years on me.

"Hello, my name is Tris." I was told not to shake hands, because abnegations don't shake hands. I sat down in the chair that was next to a large computer.

"Here drink this." The Abnegation said politely as she handed me a cup.

"What is it?" I asked before downing the contents.

"A simulation serum." She smiled. With her smile she reminded me of my mother. "It will start in about 60 seconds." She explained. I nodded.

"OK, and what does it do?" I asked.

"My aren't you a curious one? It will allow you to take your aptitude test." She explained it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kind of was.

She started to put electrodes on my forehead, temples, and the back of my neck at the base where the neck met the skull.

"These are for to see your aptitude test." She explained as she placed them on her as well.

"What's your name?" I asked. She smiled sweetly at me.

"My name is Nita." She said, as I went under. "Be brave." At that I tried to stay awake to demand what that meant but I couldn't.

* * *

I stood in the aptitude test room. The chair was no longer there. But in it's place was a table. On it was a small block of cheese, and a knife.

"Choose one." A voice commanded.

"Why?" I asked. I looked at them curiously.

"Just choose." It sounded irritated. That's when my stubbornness kicked in. I folded my arms. The voice sighed loudly.

"Fine." The items disappeared. I heard a door open. I turned and saw a dog.

As soon as it saw me, it started growling. Erik, the leader of Dauntless once compared us to dogs. If someone look us in the eye for too long, than it is a sign of aggression. It's the same with dogs.

I instantly dropped to the floor. I avoided eye contact with the animal at all cost. Even when I felt it's warm breath on my face. It stopped growling and licked my face. I sat up and pet the dog.

"Hey there boy." I had to check to see if I was right. I was.

"Doggy." I heard a young girl say. I looked past the dog and saw a young girl with dull blond hair in gray. It looked like me when I was younger, but in gray and not black.

The dog turned around and charged the girl. She screamed. I jumped and tackled the dog.

* * *

I shot up in the chair.

"How did you do that?" Nita asked. The sun tanned skin around her eyes crinkled in worry.

"Do what?" She figged with the controls on the computer.

"You shut down the simulation!" She sounded concern. I started to worry. "Divergent." She whispered. I gave her a confused look.

"What?" I asked. She came to me and gave me another cup.

"Drink. I am putting you back in. You didn't finish the test." She instructed me.

I did as I was told, and waited. Then I went back under.

* * *

This time I stood on the bus in front of the only other passenger. He was reading the newspaper.

"Do you know this man?" He asked me. He showed me a picture. It was of a man that looked badly burned. Underneath it, it said murderer. I cringed at the word.

"No I don't" I lied. I knew this man's picture very well. I had to learn about him in school. The man raised his eyebrows at me.

"You don't. That's a shame, because if you did, than maybe you would've been able to save me." He stated.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know him." I crossed my arms as stubbornness kicked in again.

* * *

I sat back in the chair again. Nita gave me a look. She looked paler than earlier.

"What were my results?" I asked.

"Abnegation." How could that be? "And Dauntless, and Erudite." I looked at her.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "I thought that I was supposed to just get one result." Then a word popped into my head. The word that Nita spoke earlier.

Divergent.

"Divergent. What does it mean?" I asked.

She sighed. "It means that you don't fit into just one faction." She told me. "Some say that it is dangerous to be what you are. But it's not. It just make you different. Special. But you cannot let anyone know what you are. People are scared of things that are different from them." She explained.

"Now go. You may see me again in the future. But not for a while. You need to take to Tori and Natalie, your mother. They can help you while you are in Dauntless, but if you change factions, Find me and I will help in anyway that I can." Something dangerous flashed in her eyes.

I don't know what it was, but I didn't trust Nita like I did moments ago.

* * *

I went home, feeling pale. I wanted to throw up. I didn't go to Tobias' apartment like I always did after school. I went and hid in my room.

I didn't want to feel anything at this moment. I didn't want to think about what my future may hold.

I knew that I was still going to be Dauntless, but now everything was different now that I found out what I was. I knew I needed to find Tori and my mother. They both worked together in the tattoo parlor. My mother was the one to do Tobias' tattoos when he got them.

* * *

I was the first of the Dauntless born to jump.

The first jumper of the transfers was a girl named Christina. I was jealous that she got to jump first, but I was glad that she did. She was nice enough, and pretty. She and I hit it off when I met her on the train.

Her and Caleb got along too.

Even though I knew that Caleb wanted to go to Erudite, he decided to stay here. He never told me why, even though I asked. He just smiled and said "In good time, Tris."

I didn't know that it meant, but with Caleb, you never know.

* * *

During lunch I sat with Tobias, Caleb, Christina, a boy named Al, and a boy named Will.

Will and Caleb were talking animately about something they found interesting. Being that Will was from Erudite, they had a lot to talk about.

I nearly punched a transfer in the nose for calling me a stiff, but I didn't need to, Caleb did it for me.

That's when Erik came in. He had so many piercings. I hated his guts. I actually got into a fight with him once, after he became leader. It was because he was talking badly about Tobias. So I punched him.

It ended up with one of his piercings being ripped out of his eyebrow. It left a scar and the hair didn't grow back, so there was a thin line where there was no hair in his brow.

He shot me a death glare, and cleared his throat. "Dauntless aren't known for speeches. We'll leave that to the Candor and Erudite." Everyone laughed at his attempt of a joke.

"I would just like to personally welcome all of the initiates who transferred and welcome back the Dauntless born initiates." His voice was even cruel. I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head.

"To everyone here. BE BRAVE!" He shouted at he lifted his glass. Everyone cheered and followed his example. Erik downed the contents of his cup, and we followed.

"I don't like him." Christina said once he sat down, out of earshot, and the room got loud again. I smiled.

"You and me both."

* * *

That first night. I had to sleep were the Dauntless born initiates were held. I got a bed between Lynn and Uriah. Which I didn't mind. They were friends of mine.

"Lights out everyone." Shawna said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey Tris?" Uriah said.

"Yeah?" I rolled over and looked at her.

"Bet you wish that Four was training you don'tcha?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Actually I don't, you pansycake." I smiled. He laughed.

"I am not a pansycake, you are." I chucked my pillow at him. He laughed.

"Thanks for the extra pillow." I got up, punched him and took my pillow back.

"Pansycake."

 **OK now this one is a little longer than the other chapter's but I had to. The other chapter's were after the Aptitude test, and I wanted to change it up a bit. You know fun stuff.**

 **And what is NITA doing IN THE CITY?! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS? WHY AM I YELLING?**


	6. Abnegation 2

**Here is chapter 6. I hope you weren't waiting too long. I have decided to put in one of reviewers in my story. She is the one who has the most reviews so far, but my offer still stands. If you come up with a good idea for the story, and you want to be in my story, just PM me.**

Chapter 6: Abnegation

Beatrice

I ended up being the first to jump. I landed on a net. About a dozen hands were there to grab onto me.

I grabbed a random one, and rolled off the net.

The boy that caught me looked familiar. As if I knew him. He just stared down at me.

"What's your name?" He asked. Even his voice struck a cord with me as familiar. I didn't know what it was. "Remember you can be anything here, you only choose once." He told me.

"Tris." I said. I didn't hesitate this time. I squared my shoulders.

"First jumper: Tris" He smiled as everyone in the shadows cheered. Wow that smile.

THAT SMILE!

Things started rushing back to me in a blur. My aptitude test, the choosing ceremony, my fears, the kisses, the serum, the war... Everything.

I gasped softly.

"You OK, Tris?" He asked. All I could do was nod.

"I shouldn't have done that on an empty stomach." I lied with a smile. He nodded.

"Don't worry, after the tour, you will be able to eat." He smiled. I felt the urge to tell him everything right then and there. But then I saw it.

His eyes.

They weren't the same as in my memories. I smiled.

"This isn't real. I'm in a simulation." I realized. He gave me a funny look. "You aren't the same Tobias as I remember."

"What are you talking about?" But I didn't answer. This felt familiar. That's because Jeanine Matthews used the same trick before. I pulled out a knife from the back of my waist band, just I did before. I bent down and tried to stab myself in the leg. The blade bent as I knew it would.

* * *

I shot up in a dark room on a very hard chair. My breathing was heavy.

I was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. I looked around and saw other girls. One from each faction. I looked down at me, and saw that I was in Abnegation grey.

This freaked me out.

I pulled out the needle that was in my arm. It must have been a serum that kept me under. I felt weaker than normal. Like I haven't eaten in a while. I lifted up my shirt. I still had my muscles from Dauntless.

I stood up with a slight wobble and felt around for a light switch. When I found one, I flicked it on. I was instantly able to see the room better. There was a window on the opposite side of the room, but was too dark to see into.

I was also able to see the other girls better. They all had a head full of dull blond hair. The girl from Dauntless had short hair that only reached her chin. I could see she had tattoos as well.

She had birds on her collar bone. I gently moved my shirt to look at my collar bone and noticed that they were the same birds.

Ravens. Each leading to the heart. As I got closer I noticed that she looked familiar.

Because I saw that face in mirrors whenever ever I get the chance. After that I didn't think, I just acted.

I pulled the needle out of her arm, and went on to the next girl. This girl also looked like me as well. This time in blue. She wore glasses, but they were crooked on her. I pulled the needle out of her arm as well.

I did this to the next girl too, she was from Candor. She had nothing except the clothes different from the rest of the girls. I finally made it to the last girl. Amity.

Her hair was braided. I didn't know the name of it but her hair caught the light in interesting ways.

She also had a slight tan to her. Probably from years of working in the sun.

Once I pulled the needles out of their arms, all I needed to do was wait for them to wake up.

* * *

I waited for hours it felt like. Finally I got bored. I desired to look through the window. What I saw was horrifying. There was five Tobias's. All in different clothing like us. I didn't like it one bit. I started banging on the glass. I finally decided to look for a way to open it without breaking it.

I found a little lock, threw it open and opened the window.

I crawled in. I went to my Tobias first. He was in all gray, but he was just as fit as I remembered. I choked back a sob before pulling the needle out of his arm. I went around the room, pulling the needles out of their arms one at a time.

I took a shaky breath. I didn't know how we got here or how there's more than one of us. But I had to wait for the other's to wake up before we can talk about it.

I heard someone gasp in the other room. I climbed back through the window to see that the Amity me woke up. We stared at each other for a while.

"Please tell me that I am dreaming?" She asked.

"Sorry, but this isn't a dream. The name is Beatrice but I prefer Tris. But I think that she has that taken." I said motioning to the Dauntless me. She smiled.

"Well then I think that I am just Bea then." I smiled. "So what in the world is going on?" She asked.

"You know, I have no idea. I was hoping that we would be able to figure out what this is." I admitted. Her shoulders dropped.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Bea said. I agreed with her wholeheartedly.

The next girl to wake up is the Candor me. She freaks out when she sees us. "What in the world is going on. I demand the truth now!"

"Oh shut up. Like your one for being honest. I know that you lie all the time. We all do." I said. She blushed. I know that I hit a nerve there.

"So can you please tell me what I am doing here with 4 other girls that look like me?" She asked. I sighed but the Erudite me woke up so I could just explain it to them both.

"Don't freak out." I said. She did. A lot. Freak out over her clothes, glasses (Even going so far as to break them in half and throwing them across the room, causing the lens' to shatter), and of course what she was doing here.

And all I could do was just stand there and watch.

Then finally Tris woke up. "What the hell? Who are you pansycakes?" I smiled at that dauntless insult.

"My name is Beatrice, this is Bea, and the other two woke up but never gave me their names." I said. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Where's Four?" She asked. I sighed, pointing to the open window. "Oh God." She whispered.

"OK, listen up everyone. Since there is now five of us, we need to come up with some way to make sure we don't confuse each other. We already have Tris, Dauntless; Bea, Amity; and Beatrice, Abnegation. What about you two?" I asked.

"Bee." Erudite me said. Everyone nodded.

"I went by Beatrice but... A similar name to Beatrice is Beatrix, is that OK?" I smiled.

"Fine by me." We all said in unison. We all busted out into laughter.

Come on, it was funny. All of us speaking at the same time. It was as if one of us spoke really loudly into a microphone.

I heard moving in the other room. We all looked. It sounded as if one of the Tobias' were waking up.

"Tris?" One of them asked. Tris ran to the window.

"Oh. It's the gray one!" She called out. I ran to the window next. I climbed through as quickly as I could. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his waist.

"I am so happy your awake. This has been a nightmare." I told him EVERYTHING. He nearly freaked out. I don blame him either.

"So I will have to be Tobias now or change my name or what's going on with that?" I laughed.

"We'll figure all of that out when the rest of you wakes up."

 **Well there you have it, what will happen once all of the Tobias' wake up? Come on, why am I asking you that? I am the one writing it all. REVIEW!**


	7. Amity 2

Chapter 7

Bea

I looked around the room that was attached to the one that I was in, I didn't see my Toby right away but when I spotted him I climbed through and walked over to him slowly.

He looked so peaceful while he slept.

I brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He looked so much younger than 18 here. Almost as if all the horrible things that had ever happened to him never did. That thought made me smile.

I love him so much. His eyes started to open. I held my breath.

"Toby? Can you hear me?" I asked. His eyes snapped open and he sprang upright.

"BEA!" He sounded concerned.

"I'm right here, Toby," I said. He looked at me, confused for a moment. His shoulders relaxed and he pulled me in for a hug.

He held me tightly. "I am so glad that you're okay," He whispered. He tightened his grip on me as if he would lose me if he let go.

"I am okay, I will always be okay," I reassured him.

* * *

We had to wait for the other Tobias' to wake up, which didn't take long. We had figured out a way to make sure that we didn't get them confused.

The Abnegation one went for Tobias, my Amity one stayed with Toby, Candor went with Tobiah **(the Greek version)** , the Erudite went with Bias, and the Dauntless went with, yep you guess it, Four.

"You know what, since Four stuck with his nickname, I think I will go with Six. Someone else can have Tris," Dauntless me said. That means we all had to choose again.

"Tris!" Abnegation me said immediately.

"I'm sticking with Bea," I said.

"Bee," Erudite me said.

"Six," Dauntless me said.

"Then I guess I will go with Beatrice." The Candor me said ."But you have to admit, Beatrix was a cool name," We all laughed. "Wait, if there are all five faction versions of us, why isn't there a faction-less version?" Beatrice asked.

We all looked at each other. Toby ran his fingers through his hair. I rubbed his back with reassurance. He calmed instantly.

"We will just have to wait and see," Six said. "I don't even know how this is at all possible," She said with a sigh. She wasn't the most toned of us all, but she was clearly the most trained.

She had her whole life to train. Not me, not the other's.

"Well, well, well. Our girls and guys are all awake, isn't that just that just so sweet," An icy voice said. I turned and saw that someone knew was standing in out room. She had a large smirk right on her face. She didn't look like us.

She had black hair and green eyes. And she was pretty, and reluctantly I admit, very curvy. I was suddenly self-conscious of my body type.

"The name is Sarah, Sarah Connor," She extended her hand to us, a dauntless greeting. Six took it first, then Four. Slowly we all shook her hand.

"I was wondering when one of you woke up and finally saw the other's," Her eyes glinted with glee. "So, which one was it?" She said, eyeing all of the different Tobias'. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad, Amity, I have a boyfriend, one much better looking than you five boys combined," She said.

I laughed. "You do realize they look the exactly the same, right?" She laughed. She crossed her arms across her chest, framing her, ahem, goods.

"I do, but I was making a joke," She said, giving me a once-over.

"Hey Bea, do you need me to give, big boobs here a nose job?" Six asked, cracking her knuckles.

I smirk. "No, I can take her myself, but I will call if I need help," I said sweetly.

"You really think you can take me? Look at you, you're all stiffs just born in different factions," She mocked.

"Really pansycake, cuz I can take you out all on my own," Six said. I swear if she had sleeves, she would have pushed them up her arms by now; she was itching for a fight.

"Why are we here?" Tris said, clearly trying to be the level-headed one of the group. But I still saw the muscles in her arms itching to fight something. Even through her gray sleeves.

"You are here to see what would be the best version of yourselves," She told us.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bee said, clearly the one searching for the most answers. Erudite, remember.

"It means that you are just clones of _her_ ," She said pointing to Tris.

"Me?" She said.

"Yes, you see when David shot you, he gave you a very heavy sedative. But you see, you were cloned a very long time ago. As were all your friends and families." She said looking at her and Tobias.

I saw the fire in her eyes. All of the other's eyes actually. But I chimed in.

"And what about the city?" I asked.

"We made five different copies of the exact same city. All controlled by the Bureau," Sarah said. "So when only Tris found out about the experiment, we had to do something drastic," She didn't seem like she was so bad anymore, I didn't know why.

"But why are we here?" Tris asked again, clearly losing her patience.

"You are here to help me take down the bureau, for good. You see, even though you succeed in your mission, Tris, that was only a small part of the bureau," She said.

"But first you need to know one thing about your mother, she had a mission before helping the bureau," She said, walking over to Tris and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My... my mother?" She asked.

"Yes, your mother," A familiar voice said. I looked and saw her. All five of her. I ran to my mother, the one dressing in Amity red and yellow.

"MOM!" We all said running into our respective mother's arms. Tears streamed down my face. I was so happy she wasn't dead.

"How are you still alive," We said at the same time. That was creepy, hearing my voice in unison like that.

Our mother's laughed.

"That my dear is a very long story," Abnegation mom said. Or should I call her Natalie?

* * *

"So you see, I was the first one cloned since naturally I was the most divergent person that they have met.

"Is that why I was a part of the first generation with Caleb?" Tris asked.

"No, that was because you were the first in my side of the family to be born in the city," She said.

"Oh," She said.

"But I don't know how Jeanine found out about that, it's a very curious situation," Erudite Mom said.

But there was on question that was hanging in all of our minds. "What about dad?"

 **Well there you all have it, sorry I took so long to update this story, I have school, and other works and other works on other sites to update. So I hope you all enjoyed this, and as always, REVIEW!**


End file.
